Taking Revenge
by Raphaella
Summary: Sequel to Taking Advantage. This time, Cid's asleep and Vincent's horny. Payback is goooooood.


**Taking Revenge**

**.**

It was the perfect opportunity. Vincent awoke almost always before Cid, showered in their ensuite, retreated to the kitchen and then took a long walk if the weather was favorable. By the time he returned Cid could either be up and in the shower, or still asleep, depending on the day he'd had before. He enjoyed a lay-in after a busy work day, but he also loved to rise shortly after Vincent and make the most of a full day.

That morning, he was still asleep when Vincent returned from his walk around Rocket Town. The citizens had warmed up to him considerably since he had first moved in with Cid, and while he appreciated their friendliness, he was still not a people-person, and preferred the solitude the walk along the outskirts provided. That, and some of the things they liked to talk about made him slightly uncomfortable; they seemed interested in Cid's wellbeing, and would always ask if Vincent was treating him well… in _that_ way.

The curtains were still closed in the bedroom, Vincent never opened them unless he had to wake Cid up for work. The gunman was only there seventy percent of the year, so when he did find himself as the wake-up call he found he liked this aspect of his life. It was a routine that reminded him of his days when he'd been normal, bringing back a vague sense of nostalgia. It grounded him to a comfortable reality, and he had Cid to thank for his new life, his new chance to live again.

He also had Cid to thank for his libido.

Vincent sat on the edge of the bed and watched his partner sleep, taking enjoyment in the soft rise and fall of his bare chest and the slight part of his lips. He looked utterly oblivious, hair tousled, hand on his stomach… Vincent memorized every detail, every line, until he had the image imprinted vividly in his mind. Once that was stored away in his memory banks, the urge for physical touch rose within him, and he didn't have any desire to ignore it. He leant forward, planting a hand either side of the sleeping pilot, long hair cascading over his shoulders onto the pillow, inhaling the scent of the man beneath him. Musky, that tangy hint of sweat from a warm night, and the lingering trace of the shampoo he always used that had a cologne-like whiff about it. It had the unintended side-effect of arousing the demons in Vincent, and consequently, whenever he smelled it, would have to battle with them for his own body. Luckily, he'd had plenty of practice, and the present struggle was quelled before it even began.

Now, Vincent could easily argue that he wasn't the type to hold a grudge, feel the need to defend someone's pitiful honor, exercise outdated courtesy to stupid extremes or pledge a vendetta against whatever wrong someone would dare take out against him… the Hojo vengeance notwithstanding. But Vincent did remember the crafty pilot's actions last month, and he was good for paying people back what they deserved…

Lowering his lips to the curve of Cid's pronounced collarbone, Vincent scraped his teeth gently along the skin, nibbling along the line, tasting his partner and sending his demons into another fit – which he masterfully ignored. He dipped his tongue into the hollow above the pilot's collarbone, producing a soft grunt from the sleeping man which sent a tingle of arousal through Vincent's stomach. He smirked faintly as he trailed his lips upwards, following the relaxed cord of muscle from the collar bone to the underside of Cid's ear. Vincent had discovered the sensitivity of Cid's ears only a year ago, and although he wanted to abuse that spot for all its worth, he let it be for now, knowing he could enjoy his reactions better when the pilot was more aware.

Instead, he turned his ministrations to the firm expanse of Cid's neck, rasping his teeth along the delicate skin, irritating it just enough to bring out the faintest red blush. Vincent sucked on the area, swirling his tongue repeatedly over the mark. He nipped. Cid groaned again, shifting minutely in his sleep.

When Vincent was done, he pulled back just enough to look at his handy work, feeling the swell of proud, possessiveness at the sight of the mark adorning Cid's neck, blatantly announcing Vincent's mark of ownership. But one wouldn't be enough…

He lowered his head back down and planted his lips over the top of the trapezius muscle, shifting his body further atop Cid's. He nibbled on the soft tissue as he brought a hand up to run along the sculpted panes of Cid's chest, loving the muscular contours, committing it once again to memory. He kissed the spot he'd teased before moving up to the line of Cid's jaw, alternating between kisses and nips until he ran out of skin.

He pulled away and looked down at the man's waiting body, taking visual pleasure in the fact that he could do anything he liked. His eyes landed on the bed sheets that had been pulled below Cid's bellybutton at some point since Vincent woke. Beyond the hem of the sheets was a distinct tent. Even asleep the man was horny.

Vincent smirked and crawled fully onto the bed, the dip of the mattress made Cid moan in his sleep and he turned his head into the pillow, nuzzling it a few times before he relaxed again. Vincent shuffled down the bed sheets, exposing his airplane boxers he loved. They followed shortly after, freeing the man's erection. Cid shifted again, his hips rotating. Vincent maneuvered between his legs and lowered himself just enough. The contact wrung a breathy moan from the Captain and his hips nudged again, seeking more.

Outside on the window ledge, probably the same bird that had witnessed Cid's morning romp let out a sudden, loud chirp, unseen behind the curtains. Vincent's sharp eyes snapped to the window, and even though he couldn't see the bird, he knew its exact location. It didn't make another sound, most likely because it had burst into flames.

With the silence back, Vincent returned his attention to Cid. He lowered his lips to Cid's left nipple and abused it with his tongue, sucking it to hardness. The blond moaned and arched his back, a sound and motion that went straight to Vincent's groin. Rewarding him, the gunman ground his pelvis down.

"Nn…" Cid moaned, rolling his head again. There was a darkening flush across his face. Vincent demons roared 'take him now!'

But Vincent was patient, he ignored the wave of lust almost blinding him and moved to the other nipple, running a free hand along Cid's side. The man was ticklish and jerked in his sleep when Vincent's hand dipped into the curve of his waist. Smiling deviously, Vincent repeated the motion, watching Cid squirm.

"Nuh… Vince," Cid murmured, still somewhere between sleep and awake.

Lifting himself enough to reach for the nightstand, Vincent retrieved the nearly empty bottle carefully, trying not to disturb the mattress too much. Cid was too hot in this state, the ex-Turk didn't want to end it just yet. He spread the lube over his right fingers and, lowering his lips back to the hickey on Cid's neck, pushed a digit into Cid's body, making him moan once again. Damn the man could be vocal. It was seriously grating on Vincent's control, he could feel the demons getting stronger. If he wasn't careful Cid could wake up with _Chaos_ banging him. As much as the demon might want that, it would probably put Cid in the hospital.

When he added a second finger Cid's hip began a slow rhythm, rocking into the motion and Vincent had to grip the pillow to keep control. He tasted blood and realized his metamorphosis control had slipped and his fangs had grown out. There were two small cuts now framing the mark on Cid's neck. The sight and taste of blood provoked a surge from Chaos, and Vincent hunched over, subsequently curling his fingers, catching Cid's prostate and causing the man to jerk and groan. Vincent _almost_ lost it right then, and knew if he didn't do something now the demons would break his control and he'd be visiting a very happy, but very sore, battered and bruised Cid in the infirmary.

He quickly added a third finger, determined to loosen the pilot even if it woke him. By some stroke of luck Cid slept on, though his body was fully awake judging by the size of his arousal. Vincent removed his fingers, pressing his face into Cid's neck and breathing hotly. He unzipped himself and slowly pushed into the pilot, biting back a moan as the heat engulfed him.

Cid's knees squeezed either side of him, pulling him in as the pilot groaned, his left hand fisting the pillow beside his head. He was biting his bottom lip, and it was clear he was trying not to grin. How long had he been awake?

"Chaos givin' yer trouble there, babe?" He asked gravelly, his voice rough from sleep, opening his blue eyes to find Vincent's directly above.

Vincent smiled. "Not for much longer." He slid inside fully, taking Cid's hands and pinning them above his head. The blond looked _too_ comfortable in his position, smirking at him as Vincent picked up rhythm, Cid's hips meeting each thrust.

"Yer sure know how to pay a man back," Cid purred, pushing his face up to catch Vincent's lips. "Best wake-up call ever."

Vincent kissed back roughly, biting the man's bottom lip in rebellion. His head rocked either side of their faces as Cid's legs locked around the gunman's waist, pulling him in further. Vincent wasn't going to last long, the demons all roaring in pleasure, but Cid surprised him by finishing first, reaching his end seconds before Vincent. The gunman gripped Cid's wrists tightly with one hand and ripped the pillow with the other as he came, clamping his teeth down on the other side of the pilot's neck, puncturing the skin. He could vaguely feel the warmth of Cid's climax between their bodies, but he was too busy swimming in euphoria to really notice.

"Mmmm," Cid hummed sleepily.

Vincent recoiled slowly from the bite mark and found his blue eyes. The sweet pulse of endorphins through his veins left him feeling weak but definitely sated. He caught Cid's lips.

When they parted Cid gave his hands an experimental tug. "Yer not done with me?"

Vincent smirked softly. "I'd have tied you to the bed if I wanted you all day, but your minions wait for you at work."

Cid burst out laughing, a sound that made Vincent smile more. "Minions… Yeah I guess they are. But because I'm the boss I can go in whenever the hell I want."

"You're a poor boss."

"But a _great_ lover," Cid wiggled his eyebrows.

Vincent closed his eyes and shook his head in amusement. He released Cid's wrists and interlaced their fingers instead, laying himself down fully on the pilot. Cid's heartbeat was still pounding away.

"Did you leave a hickey of both sides of my neck?"

Vincent pressed his face into Cid's shoulder, nibbling the muscle. "Mmm."

"Don't know whether to wear a scarf to work or show 'em off proudly."

"Show them off," Vincent murmured into the curve of his neck. "You're mine."

Cid shifted his hips and squeezed his muscles causing Vincent to grunt. "Back atcha."

.

END


End file.
